Vidas inversas
by and3car
Summary: Um rico, uma pobre, ou vice-versa? Ele acorda sem ver bem mas, as suas mãos sentem cabelo cumprido e algo sobressai no seu peito. Ela acorda num quarto luxuoso e melhor não precisa de óculos! Esperem, isto é uma tatuagem? Não entende? Então leia!
1. Chapter 1

Quando ele é rico  
Não há nada pior que uma tempestade bem, há, mas para Lilibeth Heal ter que atravessar uma cidade tão obscura e perigosa como Separato é bem pior, mas se juntarmos estes dois elementos, as coisas só podem piorar, como agora.  
Lilibeth tinha saído a correr de casa para apanhar o menos possível de chuva, nem sequer abriu o guarda-chuva, com o vento incontrolável que havia era quase impossível abri-lo quanto mais manter ele aberto e inteiro. Chegou à farmácia num instante, viverá sempre na cidade pelo que conhecia bem todos os atalhos e becos dela, lá atenderam-na logo, não costuma haver muitos clientes depois das onze.  
TRRUUMM!!!  
Um trovão iluminará tudo como um flash de uma câmara, ela, na saída da farmácia, olhou para o ceú, a tempestade não dava sinais de melhoras e a chuva parecia cada vez mais grossa e rápida que antes, limpou os óculos, respirou fundo, para ganhar coragem e começou o caminho de volta.  
TRRUUMM!!! TRRUUMM!!!  
Desta vez foi dois seguidos. Lilibeth fechou os olhos, brevemente, arrepiada de frio e medo, não devia ter feito isso. Se tivesse os olhos abertos, teria visto que a luz dos relâmpagos iluminará brevemente o que lhe pareciam ser simples sombras num beco obscuro. Quando abriu os olhos já era demasiado tarde, não conseguia ver nada, inevitavelmente tropeçou no que não via e caiu estrondosamente no chão.  
-Ugh!  
Estava estendida no chão com dores e ainda por cima o pouco que via tornara-se desfocado, os óculos tinham voado da sua cara. Apalpou o chão à procura deles, até que, de repente, sentiu a sua mão ser esmagada.  
- AH!- Gritou de dor e surpresa.  
-Que pensas que estas a fazer?  
Lil seguiu com olhar a origem da voz, vinha de alguém que esmagava a sua mão.  
TRRUUMM!!!  
Num flash, as silhuetas obscuras transformaram-se, apesar de desfocadas, em pessoas. Ficou completamente paralisada. Quando escureceu novamente, ouviu o barulho de um saco de plástico, presumiu que fosse o seu, o das medicinas que comprará, parecia que o estavam a remexer.  
-Isto não tem nada, é lixo!  
De seguida, escutou algo a embater duramente na parede. Ainda bem que era pomadas e pastilhas se fosse xaropes estariam em cacos.  
-Ei, tu!  
Sentiu ser agarrada pelo braço e ser puxada por ele até estar de pé.  
-Onde esta o dinheiro? – Um homem, pela voz, a sacudia – Onde?!  
Lil não respondeu, o pânico a dominava e não a deixava fazer mais nada além de tremer. Foi abanada novamente.  
-Tás a ouvir? Responde!  
O mesmo que a tinha levantado do chão a atirou para uma poça de água.  
-Se não me deres a bem, vais dar a mal.  
Lilibeth arrepiou-se, os bolsos traseiros estavam a ser apalpados e mexidos por alguém, uma nova onda percorreu o seu corpo, uma mais forte que o medo e a vergonha, a da coragem, a da adrenalina. Fez o que nunca pensou ser capaz de fazer, bater em alguém. Acertou-lhe em cheio, com uma cotovelada na cara.  
- Ahhhhhhhh!!! – Gritou de dor o apalpador.  
O bando surpreendeu-se, tinham ouvido o colega gritar, mas não entendiam bem o que tinha acontecido, afinal o beco era largo e obscuro, e a chuva, apesar de mais fraca do que antes, também não ajudava para distinguir bem os acontecimentos. Apenas entenderam quando sentiram alguém a passar por eles.  
-Maldita!  
Foi tudo o que Lilibeth conseguiu distinguir das vozes lá do fundo do beco, do qual acabará de sair.  
- Que fizeste imbecil ? Deixaste-a fugir!  
-Essa cabra partiu-me o nariz! – Responde o Jonas, tentado limpar o sangue que saia do nariz, mas tocando-o muito cuidadosamente.  
- HA! Agora nem com uma rapariguinha aguentas?  
-Do que estas a falar? Vocês é que ficaram a ver enquanto ela fugia.  
- Parem com isso. Temos de sair daqui antes que ela chame a policia.  
-Não creio que faça isso, ela estava demasiado apavorada para isso.  
-Até pode ser, mas não podemos arriscar. Vamos – Will deu meia volta e seguiu em direcção à saída.  
- Ei! Não se estão a esquecer de mim?! – Jonas levantando-se – Ainda tenho nariz partido.  
-Tu mereces.  
- Quê?! Seu…  
- Já não vos disse PARAREM – Will parando, mas sem sequer se virar para eles.  
Os outros calaram-se imediatamente e continuaram a seguir os colegas. Will recomeça a caminhar.

**Notas de And3Car**

Olá leitores, espero que tenham gostado deste cap. eu sei, voces estavam probavelmente à espera da troca de corpos já neste cap., eu realmente pensei nisso, mas, não consegui començar logo nisso e queria arranjar uma explicação para a troca, se bem que ela seja disparatada.

Eu também vós queria avisar que a história é mais profunda do que a troca de corpos, para dizer a verdade essa parte fui uma excusa de as personagens se tornarem amigos e adicionar comedia à história. As personagens terão a sua trama e espero profundamente que as queiram como eu as quero. Não desistam de ler, por favor!!!Já agora comentem, seja boa ou má as pessoas tem direito a expressar a sua opinião e terei gosto em responder aos reviews.

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------

O gang era formado por 6 rapazes, Will, Jonas, Multi, Al, Jan e Joel. Não haviam decidido quem era líder, também não tem muito tempo de oficialmente ter formado o gang, mas sem dúvida que o Will era o mais próximo disso, todos o admiravam e respeitavam.  
O bando já era conhecido na zona, os seus assaltos a pessoas e lojas, usavam facas e se fosse preciso, mostravam a pistola que guardavam para o caso de uma vítima mais difícil, que se debatia, nisso Lil teve sorte. Estava demasiado obscuro para ela poder distinguir as armas e Will, que possuía hoje a pistola (eles alternavam quem fica com a arma) não arriscaria ferir um amigo com um tiro.  
- Ei, vocês! Que pensam que estão a fazer na nossa zona?  
O grupo deteve-se. Estavam frente a frente a um dos seus bandos rivais, os Cheirosos. Estes eram conhecidos assim devido que roubavam para poderem fumar e especialmente cheirar droga, eram um dos muitos grupos de drogados na cidade. È um gang já mais antigo, maior e mais estruturado que o deles, que nem nome tinha, mas esta fraco, os seus fornecedores tinham sido presos e os seus principais membros, incluindo o seu líder, foram apanhados por assim dizer, "com as mãos na massa" pela policia e iam ficar uma longa temporada na cadeia.  
Felizmente, o nosso gang não tinha viciados, roubavam porque queriam dinheiro, alguns o necessitavam, outros só o queriam ter para divertir-se.  
- Desapareçam daqui – gritou novamente um rapaz – Se não querem apanhar.  
-Achas que temos medo de vocês? - Perguntou Al – Nos somos os novos líderes daqui, desapareçam vocês.  
- Saiam enquanto possam – Jan afirmando o amigo.  
- Parece que vocês não compreende no que se estão a meter – diz um rapaz que surge por trás do primeiro, tira uma navalha e passa-a pela língua – Eu quero sangue…  
Um canto da boca de Will sobe num sorriso cruel – Vem e busca-o.  
Atrás de si os seus companheiros tiraram as armas e os inimigos, à frente, também.  
TRRUUMM!!!  
A tempestade fizera-se sentir novamente apesar de muito mais fraca do que quando Lil forá à farmácia. Mal o flash desapareceu a briga começou.  
Os novatos podiam não ser tão experientes, mas sabiam como manusear uma arma e eram rápidos, muito mais rápidos e ágeis que o seu enfraquecidos rivais. Bastavam defenderem-se bem e atacarem no momento certo, contudo eles eram em mais número.  
- AHHH! Outra vez no nariz! – Grita de dor Jonas e reponde com um soco ao adversário – Vais pagar.  
- Não sejas maricas Jonas – diz-lhe Will atirando alguém ao chão com um murro.  
- Tu falas porque tu não tens dores…- esfregando suavemente o nariz.  
- Não te distraias idiota! – grita Will ao ver um inimigo empunhando uma garrafa partida em direcção ao Jonas.  
Mas sabia que era demasiado tarde para o companheiro reagir, por isso empurra-o e enfrenta o rival. Consegue desviar a garrafa, que lhe faz um corte no braço, contudo, não pode evitar levar um forte soco e embater, duramente, com a cabeça na parede de tijolos atrás de si. Caiu inconsciente deixando na parede uma marca de sangue na parede. Entretanto Jonas e Multi já tinham reagido parado o inimigo evitando males piores.  
Entretanto, Lilibeth tinha chegado a casa, demorará um tempão a abrir a fechadura da porta, ainda não parara de tremer, e subiu disparada para as escadas berrando:  
-Mãe! Mãe, onde estas?!  
- Aqui.  
A voz vinha de detrás de si, pelo que virará o corpo nas escadas, porém os pés tremidos não aguentaram a meia volta e escorregaram, fazendo com que Lil caísse pelas escadas.  
-Lil! – grita a mãe aflita.  
Isa, a mãe de Lil, aproxima-se da filha caída no chão. Examina a filha, não parece ter partido nada mas tinha levado um valente golpe na cabeça. Chama um vizinho e um medico para a ajudarem a tratar-lha.  
Lil acorda e senta-se, não se lembrava bem do que aconteceu mas, sentia-se bem, estranhamente bem. Levanta-se e olha em redor, estava num lugar onde tudo tremeluzia a branco, o chão, o céu até os horizontes que pareciam infinitos, tudo brilhava excepto as portas. Milhares e milhares de portas de todos os modelos estendiam-se por tudo lado, e todas pareciam fechadas. Aproximou-se de uma porta sólida de madeira antiga, tentou abrir-lha sem sucesso. Tentou outra, feita de painéis de vidro e madeira, nada, tenta uma terceira nem se mexe, vai ter à quarta mas dá um passo atrás. Esta porta parecia pertencer a uma prisão, com as grades resistentes e frias pintadas à cinzento. Por trás das grades, não conseguia ver nada, só escuridão. Nem tenta essa porta e dirige-se à outra finamente decorada com pequenos ramos talhados na madeira. Agora que repara nisso, via muito bem, tudo estava bem nítido e não estava a usar óculos, ela até confirmou com as mãos. Isso fez-lhe pensar um pensamento arrepiante:  
"Estou morta?"  
Willian estava a pensar isso mesmo, ao sentir que não tinha dores e que a ferida no braço desaparecerá. Olhou em redor, imensidão de portas num fundo branco luminoso.  
- Esta alguém aqui? – gritou – Responda!  
Apenas ouviu o seu próprio eco. Levanta-se, e tenta abrir porta, atrás de porta, nenhuma cede.  
Quanto mais avançavam, mais os dois se desesperavam e aproximavam. Ele desiste irritado, não estava cansado fisicamente, aliás nunca andará com passos tão leves, mas tentar forçar, até tentar partir aos murros e pontapés portas sem resultados estava a enfurece-lho.  
Paraíso? Inferno? Nada do que ouvirá falar se encaixava neste sítio. Ainda bem que não acreditava em nenhum deus em especial, se não teria ficado desiludido. Suspira. Não importa onde esta, simplesmente tinha que sair daqui. Continua a tentar. Lil nem sequer tinha pensado em parar, se bem que também estivesse tão frustrada quanto ele, mas positiva como era, acreditava que quanto mais tentasse mais rápido encontrava uma porta que abrirá.  
Estava a ponto de tocar a maçaneta da próxima porta, quando olha melhor, are a mesma porta maciça de antes, tinha voltado ao inicio. Suspira. Quantas portas tentariam abrir até conseguir sair? E, se não encontra-se nenhuma aberta?  
"Não!" – pensa e abana a cabeça para afastar este pensamento – " Elas ainda necessitam de mim, não posso ficar aqui."  
Afasta-se uns passos da porta e pensa racionalmente:  
-"Quando estiva aqui, virei à direita. Agora, vim de cima - apontou com o dedo – Quer dizer que me resta dois caminhos, para trás ou para esquerda."  
E é então que ela viu, à esquerda, bem no fundo, ela podia distinguir uma estranha escuridão a sair duma porta. Não pensa duas vezes antes de sair correndo até lá.  
Willian encontrava-se perto, estava acabando de dar um pontapé a uma porta de ferro completamente enferrujada, que, apesar de todos os esforços dele para a derrubar, aguentou-se firmemente. Não tinha dado dois passos em direcção à porta vizinha, quando por um simples desvio do olhar, vê a escuridão a sair duma bonita porta de madeira pintada à rosa e branco. Virou e seguiu sempre direito, bem, esquivando-se das portas que encontrava no seu caminho. Estava quase lá, mas, ouviu algo atrás de si, vira a cabeça brevemente, era passos de alguém que vinha na mesma direcção. Será que queria empedirno de sair daqui? Ou estava perdido como ele próprio? Não interessava, nem queria saber, o único importante era ele conseguir sair daqui. Apressou ainda mais a marcha. Sentia que perseguidor estava cada vez mais próximo, porém era tarde, mais um, não, mais dois passos bastaram para alcançar a saída. Não conseguiu deixar que de exclamar:  
- Sim!!  
- Espera!!  
Willian, pelo canto olho e por breves segundos, só conseguiu distinguir uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos obscuros, tal como os olhos, a esticar os braços em sua direcção. Seria um anjo? Não poderia dizer, a porta fechara-se instantaneamente mal ele entrou.  
Lil, bem tentou, mas a bonita porta continuava branca e rosa, não se abriu. Não conseguiu evitar que umas lágrimas escapassem dos seus olhos, tanta era frustração, enquanto batia com todas as forças na porta.  
-Porque a fechaste? – Já rendida, de joelhos no chão frio - porque?!

Respira mais calmamente e controla as lágrimas e a mente.  
-" Não foi culpa dele – racionalizando – Ele nem tocou a porta quando entrou. "  
Era verdade, a porta fechou-se automaticamente quando ele entrou. Limpou o rosto e levantou-se. Se esse rapaz conseguirá sair, ela também conseguiria, além disso ele dera-lhe uma nova ideia, possivelmente ela não era única pessoa neste lugar, pelo que tentaria contactar alguém.  
-Esta aqui alguém? Ajudem-me por favor!  
Lil, de tempos em tempos, gritava esse género de frase, enquanto andava e forçava as portas, mas sem obter uma única resposta. Seguiu por onde virá o rapaz vir, talvez encontra-se a porta por onde ele entrara e, agora que pensava nisso, como será que ela própria entrou? Por algumas dessas portas? Mas como? Não conseguia responder.  
Enquanto isso, Willian abriu levemente os olhos, estava muito atordoado e cheio de dores, o que eram óptimas noticias, tinha voltado à terra dos vivos.  
-Ei, não te esforces, descansa. Vou te dar isto para as dores. Toma.  
A voz parecia tão suave e calorosa, que não fez qualquer objecção quando lhe puseram uma pastilha e algo de água na boca para a engolir. Tentou mexer a cabeça para ver melhor a pessoa que pertencia a voz.  
-Ugh.  
A dor estava piorando.  
- Não te mexas, tens que descansar.  
William conseguiu distinguir, ainda que desfocado, uma expressão singela e simples duma mulher, seria um anjo? Não o mesmo no naquele lugar raro, mas outro.  
-Tudo vai ficar bem – disse o anjo enquanto acariciava as sua bochechas.  
A mão era tal como a voz, suave…Fechou os olhos, sabia que podia confiar e descansar.  
- Há alguém aqui? Por favor, alguém?  
Continuava perdida e sozinha, as vezes rezava, a mãe sempre lhe ensinará que Deus nunca a deixaria só, no entanto sentia a sua fé vacilar cada vez mais.  
-Por favor Deus ajuda-me, ainda não posso deixar a minha mãe e a Inês sozinhas, elas me necessitam.  
Podia não obter nenhuma reposta, mas sentia-se mais calma pelo que estava mais atenta aos pormenores. Não existia duas portas iguais, todas tinham um número, seja talhada, numa placa, pintado e até escrito numa pequena folha de papel, todas o tinham diferente e nenhuma parecia ter qualquer luz por dentro. Consigo própria também repara nalgo, não tinha fome nem qualquer outra necessidade, isso assusto-a um pouco. Olhou para as mãos, pareciam transparente, afastou o olhar. Não queria voltar a pensar nisso, nessa remota possibilidade de não ver mais a sua família e estar realmente morta.  
Um ponto negro, no fundo deteve os seus pensamentos.  
-Será…?  
Começou a correr, quase a voar tão leve que se sentia. Não ia deixar escapar novamente a oportunidade de sair daqui. Esta cada vez mais perto, sim, agora tinha a certeza, o ponto era uma porta aberta. A certeza deu-lhe mais animo, tanto que quando chegou lá, não conseguiu parar, escorregou e voou directamente para a escuridão.  
Trimm…TrimmTrimm...Trimm,Trimm,Trimm…Trimm,Trim-PACK  
O relógio voará e tinha embatido na parede, despedaçando-se. Willian não se lembrava da ultima vez ter usado um despertador por isso não hesitou em o atirar com força para que partir-se de propósito. Inês, na outra cama do quarto onde dormia Willian, acordará sobressaltada. Tinha ouvido um barulho, olhou em volta e, para sua surpresa, a sua irmã continuava a dormir e o despertador encontrava-se em cacos no chão. Levanta-se e abana a irmã.  
- Lil, acorda, vamos, acorda.  
Willian estava sentindo o abanar e ouvia uma vozinha irritante próxima do seu ouvido, que não deixava dormir em paz e ainda por cima aumentava-lhe a dor de cabeça. Tinha que parar essa voz. Com o braço empurra fortemente quem o incomodava, de seguida, escutou como se alguém tivesse caído e batesse no chão.  
"Ha, silencio" – pensou aninhando-se melhor na cama.  
-BUÁÁÁÁ  
De um tiro, senta-se na cama e olha em direcção ao chão, de onde provinha o som Conseguia distinguir o corpo pequenito, provavelmente duma criança, não sabia exactamente, tudo estava desfocado.  
-Não vejo nada – murmurou chocado sem ligar ao barulho constante.  
- Põe os óculos, parva. Vou contar à mama que empurrastes – choramingou Inês enquanto saia do quarto a correr.  
-Óculos? O que esta acontecer aqui? - começando a enfurecer.  
Vê em redor, o único que conseguia ver era: uma caixa branca e enorme à sua frente, por trás disso uma cama, na parede ao lado uma porta e um armário aberto. Ao seu lado, estava uma mesa-de-cabeceira, com luz e hum… óculos?  
Esticou a mão e agarro-o, de facto eram óculos. Experimentou-os. Olha novamente em redor. Tudo estava firme e nítido e agora sabia o que era a caixa em frente, era uma afinal uma arca frigorífica. Mas o que diabos faz uma arca no quarto? E mais importante, onde estava? Tinha que sair daqui.  
Estava a levantar-se, quando sente umas madeixas castanhos obscuro a taparem-lhe a visão.  
- Desde quando tenho cabelo? – agarrando-o com as mãos para comprovar que era seu.  
Lembrava-se perfeitamente ter cortado o cabelo rentinho a semana passada, agora tinha ocabelo enorme e além do mais, este cabelo era castanho, o seu era preto.  
-E estas mãos… – analisando-as.  
Eram finas e pequenas, os dedos possuíam unhas redondinhas e um deles tinha um anel que nunca tinha visto na sua vida.  
- E isto…? – apalpando o peito, retira de lá as mãos, definitivamente algo estava a mais.  
Levanta-se, olha para a porta do armário, estava lá um enorme espelho colado, dá um passo hesitante na sua direcção, tinha já posto a vida em risco uma quantidade incontável de vezes, mas nenhuma o tinha amedrontado tanto como não saber o que veria no reflexo. Aperta o punho, estava vivo, tinha saído desse maldito lugar, nada poder pior que isso…ou não?  
Lilibeth num outro lado, estava a espreguiçar-se dolorosamente. Tinha o corpo completamente dorido, já levava tempos que não se sentia assim tão mal.  
-"Devo ter esquecido de por o relógio para acordar tão tarde." – sentando-se nas bordas da cama, enquanto que uma mão esfrega um olho e outra procura os óculos na mesa-de-cabeceira. Não os encontrava.  
-Onde estão os meus óculos? – levantando o relógio e o candeeiro da mesinha – mas… eu vejo bem, ou não.  
Pousa os objectos e olha em volta. Nada do que via era conhecido.  
- Onde estou? O que faço aqui?  
-" Sequestraram-me? Não, não pode ser."  
Era uma pobre triste sem dinheiro, para que rapta-la? Além do mais, seja quem for o dono do quarto era bem rico, o quarto enorme estava bem mobilado com os móveis mais finos e detalhados que tinha visto e aparelhagem das melhores marcas e dos últimos modelos. Só os posters negros de monstros ou pessoas é que não encaixavam no ambiente do quarto. Levanta-se e corre até a porta oscila um pouco antes de abrir, tinha-se lembrado do lugar, mas não tinha tempo a perder, roda a maçaneta, ela roda e abre a porta.  
-Sim! …  
Entra em choque. Não tinha reparado antes, porém existia uma outra porta ao lado, que ia dar a um banho e mesmo em frente dela o espelho reflectia o impossível.  
- NÃO PODE SER, IMPOSSIVEL.  
Duas pessoas, na mesma cidade tinham dito esta frase ao mesmo tempo.

Uma delas deu um murro no espelho.  
- O que diabos esta acontecer? – disse Willian completamente irado.  
O espelho reflectia uma rapariga magricela e baixinha, de óculos, cabelo liso até a cintura, olhos igualmente castanhos.  
– Tenho de sair daqui. – Vendo melhor o reflexo – Mas não posso sair assim.  
Estava vestido ou vestida (ah, não!!!) com um pijama. Olhou para dentro do armário, estava pendurado roupas delas estavam sapatos.  
-"Algo deve servir"- pensou.

Reviews Por Favor


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------

Cap.2-Portas

O gang era formado por 6 rapazes, Will, Jonas, Multi, Al, Carlos e Joel. Não haviam decidido quem era líder, também não tem muito tempo de oficialmente ter formado o gang, mas sem dúvida que o Will era o mais próximo disso, todos o admiravam e respeitavam.  
O bando já era conhecido na zona, os seus assaltos a pessoas e lojas, usavam facas e se fosse preciso, mostravam a pistola que guardavam para o caso de uma vítima mais difícil, que se debatia, nisso Lil teve sorte. Estava demasiado obscuro para ela poder distinguir as armas e Will, que possuía hoje a pistola (eles alternavam quem fica com a arma) não arriscaria ferir um amigo com um tiro.  
- Ei, vocês! Que pensam que estão a fazer na nossa zona?  
O grupo deteve-se. Estavam frente a frente a um dos seus bandos rivais, os Cheirosos. Estes eram conhecidos assim devido que roubavam para poderem fumar e especialmente cheirar droga, eram um dos muitos grupos de drogados na cidade. È um gang já mais antigo, maior e mais estruturado que o deles, que nem nome tinha, mas esta fraco, os seus fornecedores tinham sido presos e os seus principais membros, incluindo o seu líder, foram apanhados por assim dizer, "com as mãos na massa" pela policia e iam ficar uma longa temporada na cadeia.  
Felizmente, o nosso gang não tinha viciados, roubavam porque queriam dinheiro, alguns o necessitavam, outros só o queriam ter para divertir-se.  
- Desapareçam daqui – gritou novamente um rapaz – Se não querem apanhar.  
-Achas que temos medo de vocês? - Perguntou Al – Nós somos os novos líderes daqui, desapareçam vocês.  
- Saiam enquanto possam – Joel afirmando o amigo.  
- Parece que vocês não compreende no que se estão a meter – diz um rapaz que surge por trás do primeiro, tira uma navalha e passa-a pela língua – Eu quero sangue…  
Um canto da boca de Will sobe num sorriso cruel – Vem e busca-o.  
Atrás de si os seus companheiros tiraram as armas e os inimigos, à frente, também.  
TRRUUMM!!!  
A tempestade fizera-se sentir novamente apesar de muito mais fraca do que quando Lil forá à farmácia. Mal o flash desapareceu a briga começou.  
Os novatos podiam não ser tão experientes, mas sabiam como manusear uma arma e eram rápidos, muito mais rápidos e ágeis que o seu enfraquecidos rivais. Bastavam defenderem-se bem e atacarem no momento certo, contudo eles eram em mais número.  
- AHHH! Outra vez no nariz! – Grita de dor Jonas e reponde com um soco ao adversário – Vais pagar.  
- Não sejas maricas Jonas – diz-lhe Will atirando alguém ao chão com um murro.  
- Tu falas porque tu não tens dores…- esfregando suavemente o nariz.  
- Não te distraias idiota! – grita Will ao ver um inimigo empunhando uma garrafa partida em direcção ao Jonas.  
Mas sabia que era demasiado tarde para o companheiro reagir, por isso empurra-o e enfrenta o rival. Consegue desviar a garrafa, que lhe faz um corte no braço, contudo, não pode evitar levar um forte soco e embater, duramente, com a cabeça na parede de tijolos atrás de si. Caiu inconsciente deixando na parede uma marca de sangue na parede. Entretanto Jonas e Multi já tinham reagido parado o inimigo evitando males piores.  
Entretanto, Lilibeth tinha chegado a casa, demorará um tempão a abrir a fechadura da porta, ainda não parara de tremer, e subiu disparada para as escadas berrando:  
-Mãe! Mãe, onde estas?!  
- Aqui.  
A voz vinha de detrás de si, pelo que virará o corpo nas escadas, porém os pés tremidos não aguentaram a meia volta e escorregaram, fazendo com que Lil caísse pelas escadas.  
-Lil! – grita a mãe aflita.  
Isa, a mãe de Lil, aproxima-se da filha caída no chão. Examina a filha, não parece ter partido nada mas tinha levado um valente golpe na cabeça. Chama um vizinho e um medico para a ajudarem a tratar-lha.  
Lil acorda e senta-se, não se lembrava bem do que aconteceu mas, sentia-se bem, estranhamente bem. Levanta-se e olha em redor, estava num lugar onde tudo tremeluzia a branco, o chão, o céu até os horizontes que pareciam infinitos, tudo brilhava excepto as portas. Milhares e milhares de portas de todos os modelos estendiam-se por tudo lado, e todas pareciam fechadas. Aproximou-se de uma porta sólida de madeira antiga, tentou abrir-lha sem sucesso. Tentou outra, feita de painéis de vidro e madeira, nada, tenta uma terceira nem se mexe, vai ter à quarta mas dá um passo atrás. Esta porta parecia pertencer a uma prisão, com as grades resistentes e frias pintadas à cinzento. Por trás das grades, não conseguia ver nada, só escuridão. Nem tenta essa porta e dirige-se à outra finamente decorada com pequenos ramos talhados na madeira. Agora que repara nisso, via muito bem, tudo estava bem nítido e não estava a usar óculos, ela até confirmou com as mãos. Isso fez-lhe pensar um pensamento arrepiante:  
"Estou morta?"  
Willian estava a pensar isso mesmo, ao sentir que não tinha dores e que a ferida no braço desaparecerá. Olhou em redor, imensidão de portas num fundo branco luminoso.  
- Esta alguém aqui? – gritou – Responda!  
Apenas ouviu o seu próprio eco. Levanta-se, e tenta abrir porta, atrás de porta, nenhuma cede.  
Quanto mais avançavam, mais os dois se desesperavam e aproximavam. Ele desiste irritado, não estava cansado fisicamente, aliás nunca andará com passos tão leves, mas tentar forçar, até tentar partir aos murros e pontapés portas sem resultados estava a enfurece-lho.  
Paraíso? Inferno? Nada do que ouvirá falar se encaixava neste sítio. Ainda bem que não acreditava em nenhum deus em especial, se não teria ficado desiludido. Suspira. Não importa onde estava, simplesmente tinha que sair daqui. Continua a tentar.

Lil nem sequer tinha pensado em parar, se bem que também estivesse tão frustrada quanto ele, mas positiva como era, acreditava que quanto mais tentasse mais rápido encontrava uma porta que abrirá.  
Estava a ponto de tocar a maçaneta da próxima porta, quando olha melhor, are a mesma porta maciça de antes, tinha voltado ao inicio. Suspira. Quantas portas tentariam abrir até conseguir sair? E, se não encontra-se nenhuma aberta?  
"Não!" – pensa e abana a cabeça para afastar este pensamento – " Elas ainda necessitam de mim, não posso ficar aqui."  
Afasta-se uns passos da porta e pensa racionalmente:  
-"Quando estiva aqui, virei à direita. Agora, vim de cima - apontou com o dedo – Quer dizer que me resta dois caminhos, para trás ou para esquerda."  
E é então que ela viu, à esquerda, bem no fundo, ela podia distinguir uma estranha escuridão a sair duma porta. Não pensa duas vezes antes de sair correndo até lá.  
Willian encontrava-se perto, estava acabando de dar um pontapé a uma porta de ferro completamente enferrujada, que, apesar de todos os esforços dele para a derrubar, aguentou-se firmemente. Não tinha dado dois passos em direcção à porta vizinha, quando por um simples desvio do olhar, vê a escuridão a sair duma bonita porta de madeira pintada à rosa e branco. Virou e seguiu sempre direito, bem, esquivando-se das portas que encontrava no seu caminho. Estava quase lá, mas, ouviu algo atrás de si, vira a cabeça brevemente, era passos de alguém que vinha na mesma direcção. Será que queria empedirno de sair daqui? Ou estava perdido como ele próprio? Não interessava, nem queria saber, o único importante era ele conseguir sair daqui. Apressou ainda mais a marcha. Sentia que perseguidor estava cada vez mais próximo, porém era tarde, mais um, não, mais dois passos bastaram para alcançar a saída. Não conseguiu deixar que de exclamar:  
- Sim!!  
- Espera!!  
Willian, pelo canto olho e por breves segundos, só conseguiu distinguir uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos obscuros, tal como os olhos, a esticar os braços em sua direcção. Seria um anjo? Não poderia dizer, a porta fechara-se instantaneamente mal ele entrou.  
Lil, bem tentou, mas a bonita porta branca e rosa, não se abriu. Não conseguiu evitar que umas lágrimas escapassem dos seus olhos, tanta era frustração, enquanto batia com todas as forças na porta.  
-Porque a fechaste? – Já rendida, de joelhos no chão frio - porque?!


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------

**Fugir, acordar**

Respira mais calmamente e controla as lágrimas e a mente.  
-" Não foi culpa dele – racionalizando – Ele nem tocou a porta quando entrou. "  
Era verdade, a porta fechou-se automaticamente quando entrou. Limpou o rosto e levantou-se. Se esse rapaz conseguirá sair, ela também conseguiria, além disso ele dera-lhe uma nova ideia, possivelmente ela não era única pessoa neste lugar, pelo que tentaria contactar alguém.  
-Esta aqui alguém? Ajudem-me por favor!  
Lil, de tempos em tempos, gritava esse género de frase, enquanto andava e forçava as portas, mas sem obter uma única resposta. Seguiu por onde virá o rapaz vir, talvez encontra-se a porta por onde ele entrara e, agora que pensava nisso, como será que ela própria entrou? Por algumas dessas portas? Mas como? Não conseguia responder.  
Enquanto isso, Willian abriu levemente os olhos, estava muito atordoado e cheio de dores, o que eram óptimas noticias, tinha voltado à terra dos vivos.  
-Ei, não te esforces, descansa. Vou te dar isto para as dores. Toma.

A voz parecia tão suave, calorosa, que não fez qualquer objecção quando lhe puseram uma pastilha e algo de água na boca para a engolir. Tentou mexer a cabeça para ver melhor a pessoa que pertencia a voz.  
-Ugh.  
A dor estava piorando.  
- Não te mexas, tens que descansar.  
William conseguiu distinguir, ainda que desfocado, uma expressão singela e simples duma mulher, seria um anjo? Não o mesmo de aquele lugar raro, mas outro.  
-Tudo vai ficar bem – disse o anjo enquanto acariciava as sua bochechas.  
A mão era tal como a voz, suave…Fechou os olhos, sabia que podia confiar e descansar.

- Há alguém aqui? Por favor, alguém?  
Continuava perdida e sozinha, as vezes rezava, a mãe sempre lhe ensinará que Deus nunca a deixaria só, no entanto sentia a sua fé vacilar cada vez mais.  
-Por favor Deus ajuda-me, ainda não posso deixar a minha mãe e a Inês sozinhas, elas me necessitam.

Podia não obter nenhuma reposta, mas sentia-se mais calma pelo que estava mais atenta aos pormenores. Não existia duas portas iguais, todas tinham um número, seja talhada, numa placa, pintado e até escrito numa pequena folha de papel, todas o tinham diferente e nenhuma parecia ter qualquer luz por dentro. Consigo própria também repara nalgo, não tinha fome nem qualquer outra necessidade, isso assusto-a um pouco. Olhou para as mãos, pareciam transparente, afastou o olhar. Não queria voltar a pensar nisso, nessa remota possibilidade de não ver mais a sua família e estar realmente…morta.  
Um ponto negro, no fundo deteve os seus pensamentos.  
-Será…?  
Começou a correr, quase a voar tão leve que se sentia. Não ia deixar escapar novamente a oportunidade de sair daqui. Esta cada vez mais perto, sim, agora tinha a certeza, o ponto era uma porta aberta. A certeza deu-lhe mais animo, tanto que quando chegou lá, não conseguiu parar, escorregou e voou directamente para a escuridão.

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------

**Ele analisa **

Trimm…TrimmTrimm...Trimm,Trimm,Trimm…Trimm,Trim-PACK  
O relógio voará e tinha embatido na parede, despedaçando-se. Willian não se lembrava da ultima vez ter usado um despertador por isso não hesitou em o atirar com força para que partir-se de propósito. Inês, na outra cama do quarto onde dormia Willian, acordará sobressaltada. Tinha ouvido um barulho, olhou em volta e, para sua surpresa, a sua irmã continuava a dormir e o despertador encontrava-se em cacos no chão. Levanta-se e abana a irmã.  
- Lil, acorda, vamos, acorda.  
Willian estava sentindo o abanar e ouvia uma vozinha irritante próxima do seu ouvido, que não deixava dormir em paz e ainda por cima aumentava-lhe a dor de cabeça. Tinha que parar essa voz. Com o braço empurra fortemente quem o incomodava, de seguida, escutou como se alguém tivesse caído e batesse no chão.  
"Ha, silencio" – pensou aninhando-se melhor na cama.  
-BUÁÁÁÁ  
De um tiro, senta-se na cama e olha em direcção ao chão, de onde provinha o som Conseguia distinguir o corpo pequenito, provavelmente duma criança, não sabia exactamente, tudo estava desfocado.  
-Não vejo nada – murmurou chocado sem ligar ao barulho constante.  
- Põe os óculos, parva. Vou contar à mama que empurrastes – choramingou Inês enquanto saia do quarto a correr.  
-Óculos? O que esta acontecer aqui? - começando a enfurecer.  
Vê em redor, o único que conseguia ver era: uma caixa branca e enorme à sua frente, por trás disso uma cama, na parede ao lado uma porta e um armário aberto. Ao seu lado, estava uma mesa-de-cabeceira, com luz e hum… óculos?  
Esticou a mão e agarro-os, de facto eram óculos. Experimentou-os. Olha novamente em redor. Tudo estava firme, nítido e agora sabia o que era a caixa em frente, era uma afinal uma arca frigorífica. Mas o que diabos faz uma arca no quarto? E mais importante, onde estava? Tinha que sair daqui.  
Estava a levantar-se, quando sente umas madeixas castanho obscuro a taparem-lhe a visão.  
- Desde quando tenho cabelo? – agarrando-o e puxando-o com as mãos para comprovar que era mesmo seu.  
Lembrava-se perfeitamente ter cortado o cabelo rentinho a semana passada, agora tinha-o enorme e além do mais, este cabelo era castanho, o seu era preto.  
- E estas mãos… – analisando-as.  
Eram finas e pequenas, os dedos possuíam unhas redondinhas e um deles tinha um anel que nunca tinha visto na sua vida.  
- E isto…? – apalpando o peito, retira de lá as mãos, definitivamente algo estava a mais.  
Levanta-se, olha para a porta do armário, estava lá um enorme espelho colado, dá um passo hesitante na sua direcção, tinha já posto a vida em risco uma quantidade incontável de vezes, mas nenhuma o tinha amedrontado tanto como não saber o que veria no reflexo. Aperta o punho, estava vivo, tinha saído desse maldito lugar, nada poder pior que isso…ou não?

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

--------------⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ ⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀---------

**O espelho não mente**

Lilibeth num outro lado, estava a espreguiçar-se dolorosamente. Tinha o corpo completamente dorido, já levava tempos que não se sentia assim tão mal.  
-"Devo ter esquecido de por o relógio para acordar tão tarde." – sentando-se nas bordas da cama, enquanto que uma mão esfrega um olho e outra procura os óculos na mesa-de-cabeceira. Não os encontrava.  
-Onde estão os meus óculos? – levantando o relógio e o candeeiro da mesinha – mas… eu vejo bem, ou não.  
Pousa os objectos e olha em volta. Nada do que via era conhecido.  
- Onde estou? O que faço aqui?  
-" Sequestraram-me? Não, não pode ser."  
Era uma pobre triste sem dinheiro, para que rapta-la? Além do mais, seja quem for o dono do quarto, era bem rico. O quarto enorme estava bem mobilado com os móveis mais finos e detalhados que tinha visto, aparelhagem das melhores marcas e dos últimos modelos, para não falar das finos tecidos das cortinas e lençois, tudo do melhor e do mais caro. Só os posters negros de monstros ou pessoas é que não encaixavam no ambiente do quarto. Levanta-se e corre até a porta oscila um pouco antes de abrir, tinha-se lembrado do lugar, desse lugar infinito, mas não tinha tempo a perder, roda a maçaneta e abre a porta.  
-Sim! …(Abre!!!)  
Entra em choque. Não tinha reparado antes, porém existia uma outra porta ao lado, que ia dar a um banho e mesmo em frente dela o espelho reflectia o impossível.  
- NÃO PODE SER, IMPOSSIVEL.  
Duas pessoas, na mesma cidade tinham dito esta frase ao mesmo tempo.

Uma delas deu um murro no espelho.  
- O que diabos esta acontecer? – disse Willian completamente irado.  
O espelho reflectia uma rapariga magricela e baixinha, de óculos, cabelo liso até a cintura, olhos igualmente castanhos.  
– Tenho de sair daqui. – Vendo melhor o reflexo – Mas não posso sair assim.  
Estava vestido ou vestida (ah, não!!!) com um pijama. Olhou para dentro do armário, estava pendurado roupas e também estavam sapatos no fundo.  
-"Algo deve servir"- pensou.

--------------⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ ⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀---------

Tem sido muito divertido escrever esta história, admito que talvez não esteja suficientemente bem escrita e interessante para atrair o público, mas mesmo assim quero acaba-la. Gosto das personagens e das suas tramas, bem vocês não sabem ainda delas, mas acho que as intrigas são profundas e verdadeiras, por isso dá-me ânimo de continuar a escrever.

Cumprimentos a quem algum dia ler isto

And3car _^


	6. Chapter 6

------⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀ ^_^ ----------------Comentem por favor---------------- ^_^ ⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀⁰⁰₀₀---

6 – Vergonha e pequeno-almoço

Enquanto, Lil estava fazendo caretas no espelho, tocando-se (ou tocando-o), examinando, nãpo podia negar o que via os seus olhos, as suas mãos sentiam, era verdade, o espelho não mentia. À sua frente, reflectia um rapaz, musculoso, alto, cabelo rapado, olhos pretos, e até diria bonito se não fosse que a cara e o corpo um pouco inchado e deformado por duros golpes. Isso explicava as dores.

-"É melhor eu fugir daqui, se calhar fui raptada por algum laboratório ou cientista maluco, para experiências humanas." – Pensou.

-Vejo que já acordou menino Willian.

Lil vira-se surpreendida, atrás de si, um homem de 50 e tal anos, vestido de fato cinzento, tinha entrado no banho sem sequer ter feito um barulho a não ser quando falou. Será este o cientista maluco? E quem é esse Willian?

- Menino, já se encontra atrasado. Por favor tome - entrega-lhe um molho de roupas impecavelmente dobradas e engomadas – Por favor queira tomar duche que o Sr. António já o leva à escola. Eu vou estar à sua espera fora do quarto, caso decida fugir. Desculpe menino, são ordens da sua mãe.

Saiu e fechou a porta. Lil ainda estava em choque:

-" O Willian sou eu? Então ele não sabe que o Willian, humm, que não está aqui? E pior, o que eu faço?"

Ainda tinha a roupa na mão, bem, não podia fugir daqui só em boxers como estava agora, mas tomar banho… Este corpo não era o seu, se ainda fosse uma rapariga, mas um rapaz!

-Òh meu Deus! Porque só a mim acontecem desgraças?

Pousou a roupa e entrou na maior banheira que alguma vez viu.

-"Isto não é nada Lil, é o corpo normal de um rapaz" – Repetia vezes sem conta em enquanto se lavava cuidadosamente, com a esponja.

Evitou olhar para o seu novo corpo até que finalmente estava vestida, ou vestido, com umas calças de ganga obscura que lhe caiam, expondo incomodamente quase metade dos boxers pretos e finalmente uma camisa preta de manga curta. A roupa parecia simples mas pelas marcas diria que custava todas as roupas dela juntas e provavelmente as da irmã também. Estava com melhor aspecto apesar de todo.

Tentou sair silenciosamente e despercebida, mas não tinha hipóteses, efectivamente ele ficou à sua espera.

- Vamos menino - Caminhava por longos corredores decorados com quadros com molduras douradas e paredes vermelhas, enquanto Lil o seguia - Não vai querer chegar atrasado à sua nove escola, pois não menino?

Lil sorriu debilmente e abanou a cabeça. Que mais podia fazer se não seguir o homem?

Finalmente pararam, numa sala enorme, como todo nesta casa, com uma mesa cumprida com muitas cadeiras vazias à sua volta, espera, no fundo havia uma ocupada, era uma mulher.

-Menino por favor - O Sr. Puxava uma cadeira à esquerda da dita mulher.

Lil sentou-se, pôs lenço de tecido delicado que estava na mesa, sobre as pernas. Na mesa, estava um prato com bordas requintadas e talheres brilhantes nos lados.

- Sr. Hugo, por favor, diga para servirem rapidamente - Disse a mulher.

-Sim senhora – Respondeu Hugo, inclinando-se levemente e saindo de seguida.

- "Ah, com que então chama-se Hugo." – Pensou ela, enquanto o seguia com olhar.

- Willian – Começou a mulher – Espero bem que o comportamento do ano passado não se repita nesta nova escola. Tratei de tudo com máximo sigilo para que ninguém soubesse os incidentes que fizestes. Espero que aproveites a oportunidade e comeces de novo.

Vieram dois empregados servir um pequeno-almoço recheado: croissants, fiambre, queijo, manteiga, chocolate derretido, para acompanhar um sumo numa jarra de cristal e água claro numa outra jarra igualmente brilhante.

- Despacha-te, que já estas atrasado – Ordenou a senhora servindo-se de água.

Timidamente Lil saboreou um croissant de chocolate e bebeu sumo de laranja natural fresco, enquanto analisava a senhora, vestia um fato cor perla, moderno, de corte simples mas mesmo assim elegante, ficava-lhe muito bem. A cara estava maquilhada um pouco exagerada para o gosto de Lil, dava-lhe um ar mais nova mas não conseguia esconder a idade que tinha, uns 40 no mínimo. Possuía uma cabeleira preta lustrosa e tal como os olhos, possuía uma cara ovalada e não parecia muito alta. Fazia lembrar-lhe o rapaz que virá a pouco no espelho. E mais importante que isso tudo, não parecia má pessoa e muito menos parecia entender que não falava com o tal Willian, mas com uma desconhecida.

- Julgava que não gostavas de chocolate, Willian.

Lil parou de comer, o que devia fazer?

- Bem, também já não te reconheço desde algum tempo...

Lil sentiu pena por ela, tinha dito aquela frase com um tom tão triste.

- Menino, esta na hora.

Hugo estava ao seu lado, como aquele homem chega tão repentinamente e silenciosamente ao seu lado? Não importa, ir à escola significava uma oportunidade de ter espaço e liberdade para fugir para casa. E tinha que na aproveitar.

Nota de autor

Obrigado pelo review, a serio, eu não estava nada a espera de receber algum por esta história, visto que é un fic original, as pessoas não costumam ler fics desse tipo, mas deixou-me mais feliz que qualquer um outro review ( sem querer desprezar os outros), que tenha recebido do outro fic que estou a escrever, o que é normal esta história é só minha, devo admitir que já vargumento semelhante em filmes e mangas, mas ninguém pode dizer que não é minha a história. 1000x obrigado e vou continuar a escrever nem que seja só para ti.

Spoiler

O inevitável acontece, encontro entre os corpos trocados. Como reagirão?


End file.
